


The Token

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex Magic, Unhealthy Relationships, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: There exists a magic token, an amulet that compels women to have sex with you. And then what?





	The Token

Dave had heard the stories. See, there was this magic token that would  
let you _make_ any woman in the world. All you had to do was hand her  
the token and she'd instantly flop over on her back and spread her legs  
for you. First, though, you had to get the token.

 

"Still don't believe me, chump? Well, what about Jack Miller? Fat as a  
blimp, face uglier'n a toad's belly, and couldn't hold up his end of  
a conversation to save his worthless life. Just the same, he manages  
to crawl into Jocelyn's pants. Right purtiest woman in this corner  
of creation and she falls for the world's biggest bozo. Falls hard,  
too. Had to be _the token_ , now, din't it?"

That damn token. It was just an urban legend, right? A myth. A friggin  
fairy tale. So why did all the guys talk about it as if it were real?  
And, how otherwise to explain all those weird happenings? All those  
classy women with repulsive slugs for boyfriends?

Down on his luck, Dave was. Since Marianne had dumped him a year or so  
back, he'd had a long and lonely dry spell. It wasn't that he was that  
bad looking or anything, just so damn _shy_. It was just plain  
_hard_ chatting up a woman you'd just met, and getting to know  
her better was such a hassle. Man, if he only had that damn token . . .

 

It was sitting in the dirty display window of the rundown curios shop.  
Just an old brass New York City subway token. Pretty beat-up looking, too,  
with spots of corrosion and green crud. No, it couldn't be _that_  
token, not hardly, but still, it was a token. Dave paid the buck fifty  
the old geezer behind the counter wanted for it.

Sheeit! The guys would laugh their asses off if they found out. Yeah,  
he'd really been taken for a ride on that one. Paying good money for a  
_magic token_. Oh, well, a fellow could dream, couldn't he?

Speaking of dreaming . . . well, why not put the subway token under his  
pillow when he went to bed? Couldn't hurt, could it? All right now,  
make a wish. _Wish I may, wish I might, get lucky with this token_  
tonight. Well, at least the damn thing rhymes. Should be good for  
a wet dream, at least.

The dreams were strange. Beautiful women, half-naked and tantalizingly  
out of reach. Beckoning to him with lewd gestures, promising the most  
obscene pleasures if he'd only give them . . . the token. But, no,  
he had to hold on to it because otherwise something bad, something  
_very bad_ would happen. He woke up in the middle of the night  
and the sheets were sticky with come. He was thirsty and his head hurt.

 

He saw her on the bus the next morning. She could be _the_  
one. Long, flowing blonde hair, dangerous curves, and a luminous  
smile. If only she'd smile for _him_ that way. But, hey, that's  
why he had the token.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

_Now! Gotta be now, or I'll lose my damn nerve._

"Uh, lady, I have something for you."

Startled, she looked up and snarled, _"Get away from me, you creep!."_

He scuttled off, down the aisle, as far away from her as he could get.  
He sat down all the way in the back end of the bus. Shit! If he couldn't  
even get the token into her hand then it wouldn't work. Maybe he was  
going about this wrong.

_Hmm. First, I maybe ought to first get to know a woman. Then, get her_  
to trust me and feel secure enough in my company to take small gifts  
from me. After that, the token. Hey, this is beginning to sound like  
Relationships 101. . . . 

 

He already knew her. For gosh sake, he said hello to Marlene every morning  
as he walked past the reception desk into the office. Lately, she had  
been looking up at him and smiling. Oh, and was that a special twinkle  
in her eye when she asked how he had been doing? Hey, what the hell. He'd  
buy her a bouquet of wildflowers one of these mornings on his way to work.

"Those are for me, Dave? For _me_? Oh my, how sweet!"

"Well, I'm glad you like them, but I gotta get to . . ."

"Now, don't you run away from me! I happen to think you're a special kind  
of guy and could be I've had my eye on you for a while now. Come on, make  
an effort. Get over that shyness of yours and do what you should have  
done months ago. Let me give you a hint: I'm free after work tomorrow  
and . . ."

 

The movie wasn't one that he ordinarily would have chosen. But, damn, he  
had almost forgotten how nice it was to be sitting next to a real live  
woman in a dark theater. When her warm hand slipped into his halfway  
through the main feature, the shivers started running up and down his  
spine. She liked him! Hot damn!

Dinner with her -- at a _real_ restaurant, fuck those fast food  
joints! -- was a delight. ("I'll take the fried shrimp, and duck l'orange  
for the lady.") Food just tastes better when your _girlfriend_ \--  
gotta love that word -- is sitting across from you with the candlelight  
sparkling in her eyes. They had so many things to talk about, so many  
things to discover about each other. Damn, this was _exciting_.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips at the door to her building.  
"Dave, I like you. I like you a lot. But, we need to get to know each  
other better and I need time to get used to having you as a boyfriend.  
I wouldn't feel comfortable inviting you up to my apartment just yet.  
You do understand, don't you?"

He understood, all right. He'd just have to be _patient_. Damn,  
how he hated that word. _Gotta go through the whole song and dance_  
of second date, maybe even third or fourth date before she drops her  
pants for me. Shit! And, here it's been so long since . . .

His hand closed on that disk of corroded metal in his pocket. Use it now?  
Why not? Take the shortcut. The bypass to paradise. Get a quick piece  
of ass and see what develops.

"Marlene, I've got something for you. A token of appreciation."

She reached out for it and bent to examine it in the dim light. Her eyes  
got a glassy look and she began to collapse in slow motion. Dave put his  
arm around her to hold her upright. "Keys. The door. Open it."

She was breathing shallowly and her face was pale. He turned the knob  
to the bedroom door and eased her down onto the bed. She lay there on  
her back, blinking, looking up at him. Her mouth was slowly opening  
and closing, as if she were trying to force words out but couldn't  
quite manage.

He flipped up her skirt and eased down her panties. Her crotch was shaved.  
Damn! Why he could just put himself into her, slide right into that  
waiting pussy and there was nothing to stop him. Nothing.

Afterwards, he straightened out her dress and covered her with the  
blanket. On his way out he happened to glance back. She was shaking a  
fist at him and there was a look of murderous hatred in her eyes. He  
quickly pulled the door shut behind him.

The token! He had forgotten to take back the token! Well, fuck it. He just  
couldn't be bothered to go back for it now. Too embarrassed, actually. He  
had just committed an act that was suspiciously close to rape, and all  
he really wanted to do was get the hell gone.

Sheesh! Had it really been worth it? She had lain there passively, without  
moving or reacting. It was like fucking a corpse. Marlene couldn't have  
gotten any pleasure out of it and it wasn't all that good for him, either.

 

The next morning she wasn't at work. Or the morning after that. Her  
supervisor said that she had gone back east to take care of her  
elderly mother. That she wouldn't be back. That they were looking for  
a replacement.

Well, that took care of that. He wouldn't have to face her, to apologize,  
to make lame excuses, to lie and cover his tracks. It made things a  
lot easier. But, the token! He had to get the token back! Then, out of  
nowhere, the thought popped into his head that he needn't worry, that  
the token would come back to him somehow.

\---

A month later there was a knock at his door. What the hell? It was one  
in the morning. Damn it, wasn't a fellow entitled to get some shuteye?

The face staring back at him in the peephole looked familiar. Dave wasn't  
sure who it was, but he thought it might be an acquaintance of Marlene.  
He was still muzzy with sleep or he might have just told the guy to  
fuck off. But, he opened the door a crack to ask what this was all about.  
The man handed him something.

_Now_ he recognized him. Now that it was too late. That pockmarked,  
leering face belonged to a local legend -- the king of the ass bandits.  
The man who would fuck anything on two legs, as long as it was male.  
The man who would fuck _him_ unless . . . unless he could get away,  
far away. But, what was that in the palm of his hand?

Dave felt his knees buckle and his mind start to slip away as he gaped  
down at . . . _the token_.


End file.
